


Metal Wings and Purple Goop

by sherloki369



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, M/M, Maureen Being Badass, Monster Cecil, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherloki369/pseuds/sherloki369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos finally comes back to Nightvale, and Cecil has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Wings and Purple Goop

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this post > http://videntefernandez(.)tumblr(.)com/post/98536480088/the-radio-station-and-cecil-have-become

"Doug I think it's about time I went back to Nightvale, I'm getting worried about Cecil. He hasn't answered any of my calls for weeks; he hasn't even posted anything on Tumblr." Carlos explained while he sat on Doug's shoulder.  
Doug silently agreed his eyes focused on the lighthouse on the mountain. The masked army were packing up their camp, all of them ready to move on to a different part of the desert. Doug was the only one who shared Carlos' worry about Cecil, with everything Carlos had told him Doug wanted nothing more for them to be happy together.

The red light on top of the lighthouse wasn't blinking, it wasn't lit at all. The masked army finished packing up the encampment, and started to move on. Doug looked concerned, his eyes jumped from the lighthouse to Carlos, they shared a look of understanding. Doug carried Carlos across the desert to the lighthouse, and carefully placing Carlos on the ground outside the lighthouse.  
"Thank you for all the help; I don't know how I would have survived without your help." Carlos said as he hugged Doug's hand.  
Doug smiled under his mask, the skin around his eyes crinkling. Doug watched as Carlos turned to the lighthouse, his smile falling into a concerned frown. Doug took one last worried glance at the not blinking light before walking quickly to meet up with the rest of the army.

Carlos walked through the doorway into the lighthouse without looking back towards Doug. Inside the lighthouse all the photos were black; it looked like someone had painted over the glass with their non-dominant hand. The photo he had seen Cecil shaving in weeks ago was bleeding a thick purple liquid, it was gathering in a pool that was spreading across the floor. Carlos walked backwards away from the ever growing pool until he fell onto a staircase.

"That wasn't here before." He thought out loud, while dusting himself off. Carlos picked himself up off the stairs and started to climb them. The more steps he climbed, the more purple liquid bled from the photo, it was covering the lower most steps now. The liquid made the room cold, yet it bubbled like magma, and every time one of the bubbles popped a black gas was released. Carlos began to run up the steps to get away from the liquid below. After what felt like an age he got close to the top of the lighthouse, he could hear a female voice angrily muttering about Jaws slash fics and how this wasn't worth the effort and time. Stood by the non-blinking light looking out across the desert was intern Maureen, she had a large scar across her face that wasn't there before. Her ginger explosion of hair was tied at the back of her head, her jeans were coated in green and black goop, and her intern shirt was ripped, it was nothing more than a crop-top now. She looked like she had been fighting for her life, and had started to lose.

"Maureen?" Carlos softly asked trying not to surprise her.  
"Oh thank the void, you have no idea how long I've been here waiting for you. Nightvale needs you back, Cecil definitely needs you. It's been a years since you went through that door in the house that doesn't exist and disappeared, Nightvale has changed. Whatever was protecting us before has gone, the hooded figures left, station management was killed, and the glow cloud was forcibly removed from town. We are clinging onto Nightvale by our finger nails." Maureen explained.  
She held out her hand for Carlos to take, Carlos took one last look at the desert before taking her hand. The masked army was nowhere to be seen.  
"Luckily I can still fade in and out different realities so I can get you home." She added as started to fade a thin mist surrounded both of them as they slowly left the other desert.

Slowly Nightvale came into focus; the mist around them disappeared to reveal the radio station across the street from them. Nightvale was a mess, the streets were lined with bodies, not one hooded figure was in sight, and the void was blood red and staring down at them from the sky. Carlos ran inside the station before Maureen could stop him. She shouted warning at him as he ran into the darken doorway, she slapped her hand to her face. Maureen moved to defend the door if anything should anything dare attack the station.

The radio station was dark, darker than it had ever been before, the floor was sticky, and worryingly station management's door was wide open. The station was silent, nothing was being broadcast, not even the amplified insect noise from the empty booths. Carlos made his way up stairs to Cecil's booth; he had his eyes focused on the floor trying to avoid the bodies of interns and large masses of black fog. Carlos gagged at the smell, half of the interns had been dead for a few months at least, and the other half were only recently dead, past couple of days at most. The black fog filled some of the other corridors; Carlos pulled his lab-coat tighter around him, feeling cold all of a sudden.

Carlos rounded the corner towards Cecil's booth, the bright red on-air sign was flashing like it had never had done before. Carlos could hardly see between the bright flashes of red and blackness of the corridor, he stumbled and fell to the floor. Carlos pulled himself up onto his feet, blood was dripping from his nose, after checking if his nose was broken or not (it wasn't) he looked at what had made him fall. Sat in the middle of the corridor floor was Cecil's cane. The silver cat head handle was covered in the same purple liquid that had been in the lighthouse, and the other end was broken into a splintered mess. Carlos suddenly became scared for Cecil and ran into Cecil's booth.

Sat in Cecil's chair was a monster; its arms were spread out like wings. The wings were held up by metal rods that had been forced through its flesh, and had coagulated blood coating the area where the rods met flesh. Its dark skin was covered in scars, cuts, and bleeding wounds, the overwhelming smell of blood and death made Carlos' eyes water. An external spinal brace with the purple liquid from the lighthouse was flowing through clear plastic tubes, providing a life-support system that was fused into its skin. It was wearing a shirt, and suit trousers. The shirt it had been a purple pinstripe affair, now it was covered in dried blood and black goo. The trousers were chewed around the ankles, and bulging with cables up its lower legs. A muzzle type device was strapped to its face, it straps had caused bleeding wounds across the back of the monster's head. Black rubber tubing from the ceiling joined the cables on the floor and wrapped itself around the monster's legs, tying it tighter to the chair.

It turned around to face Carlos; its metal wings creaked and groaned at the movement. The muzzle had been made from a 50's style microphone that covered the mouth and nose, blood was dripping from the under the muzzle and onto its shirt. It's blue and green eyes met Carlos' brown ones, tears filled its eyes. Slowly Carlos realised who the monster was, sat in the chair was Cecil.

Carlos dropped to the floor, his legs suddenly giving out under him. His hands was placed over his face, trying to hide his shocked and scared expression without Carlos realising what he was doing. Cecil's eyes followed Carlos' movements, what was left of Cecil heart was breaking. The sight of his boyfriend reacting to his new form scared Cecil more than the process of turning him into this monster ever had.

"Carlos." Cecil spoke, his voice brutally robotic and filtered sounded nothing like how it had been the last time they spoke on the phone.  
"Carlos, my darling Carlos."  
The muzzle covering Cecil's mouth and nose suddenly started emitting loud static. Cecil's hand reached out for Carlos, in the hope that the feel of his skin would make everything better again. Carlos was too scared to grab Cecil's hand no matter how much he wanted to.  
Cecil started to scream in pain as the static started to die out, blood leaked from his wounds as he violently thrashed against the pain being administrated. Cecil stopped screaming as the last of the static died out, he slowly turned back to the mixer as the red light stopped flashing and became solid red.

"Hello listeners, and welcome to the Greater Desert Bluffs Metropolitan Area. We have a new man in town, who is he. He is currently sat in my studio crying, I cannot get an answer out him, his presence is both worrying and surprising as our loving owners Strex Corp have block off the town for our own safety." Cecil's voice droned on, any emotion disappeared.  
Maureen ran into the studio, and pulled Carlos out of the room by his lab-coat collar.

"What happened to Cecil?" Carlos shouted at her as she pulled him into the break room.  
"Strex Corp happened. They came back, I don't know how, but they did. Cecil was the first to be corrected; they didn't want him ruining their plans again. Most of the town soon followed, take away the voice of a town and people lose their sense of direction." Maureen explained as they hid behind the lockers in the back corner.  
"Was this because I left?" Carlos asked, he was already blaming himself for this happening.  
"No, it's because you didn't come back when you had the chance." Maureen answered. Slowly the break room filled with the black fog from the corridor, Maureen grabbed Carlos' hand more as a comfort to herself than to Carlos.  
"Are we going to die?" Carlos spoke more statement than question.  
"Probably." Maureen replied, they hugged each other before both stepping out from behind the lockers.

Cecil's voice boomed out from the speakers in the ceiling, making Carlos jump in surprise.  
"You will not hurt Carlos, or Maureen. Go back to the hell you came from!"  
Slowly the black fog drifted out of the break room and slunk back into station management's office.  
"Well that was unexpected." Maureen suddenly spoke from behind Carlos. Maureen went off to block off station management's door, trying to stop them from escaping in their weaken and scared state.

Carlos ran back to the studio, his heart in his throat the whole time (not literally). Cecil was still sat on his chair staring at the mixer, his eyes were watering. He was scared.  
"Cecil, I'm here, I'm here." Carlos whispered in Cecil's ear trying to reassure him. Carlos hugged Cecil tightly, trying to avoid the bleeding wounds and metal.  
"I love you Cecil." Carlos carefully explained before kissing his forehead.  
"Carlos, what happened?"  
"I don't know, but I'll fix it."  
"Carlos, I love you too."


End file.
